A Little Gift
by Space Flames
Summary: It's Christmas Time and Kilik wants to say something to Xianghua... AU and YES, we are aware it's not Christmas, we just didn't get around to uploading it then. :P


_**Disclaimer: We don't own Soulcalibur; it belongs to Namco Bandai and possibly Project Soul. If we did, Kilik, Seong Mi-Na, Setsuka and Talim would be playable in Soulcalibur V!**_

_**A Little Gift**_

_Calm down, Kilik!_

The brunette man scolded himself mentally for letting his hands tremble and wanting the butterflies in his stomach to stop. His brown eyes slowly skimmed across the room, taking note of what everyone was doing.

It was Christmas Eve and Raphael Sorel, a rather snobbish Frenchman, invited quite a few people to a party at his mansion. Kilik somehow got an invite as well, which was strange considering that they barely spoke to each other. But, after a massive amount of persuasion from his friends Maxi and Xianghua, he eventually decided to go.

Xianghua.

The name alone made the butterflies in his stomach return with a vengeance, his heart beating a little faster. They had known each other since they were kids and, along with Maxi, they grew up together and stood by each other through thick and thin. But, he felt something else for her...

Hence, the butterflies.

Kilik sighed for the umpteenth time, once again scanning the room and checking what everyone was doing. Raphael, wine glass in hand, was flirting with Ivy, a buxom Englishwoman who seemed to be tempted to slap Raphael or worse. He was wearing an expensive suit (Which he bragged was Dolce & Gabbana) and Ivy was wearing a black pencil skirt and sweater, and high-heeled boots.

Raphael's daughter Amy was having a conversation with Talim, a young Filipino girl, over some chocolate gateaux and glasses of lemonade. Amy blushed a little as Talim grabbed a strand of her curly red hair, prompting a giggle from the other.

Setsuka and Taki, two Japanese women, were having a leisurely conversation, about god knows what. Even though Taki was wearing jeans and a crimson blouse, Setsuka was wearing a light pink kimono. They both sneered and walked away as Heishirō Mitsurugi walked over to them, no doubt already a little drunk.

Sophitia Alexandra, a beautiful blonde woman, was talking to her younger sister Cassandra, both of them chuckling after a bit. Sophitia was definitely in a festive mood, considering her snow white sweater, long blue skirt and cream coloured boots. However, Cassandra was wearing jeans, a pinkish shirt and white boots.

Tira was chatting up a storm to Zasalamel, who only nodded once or twice to what she had to say. Tira went OTT (Yet again) because of her bright red dress with white fur trim, bright red gloves and black boots. Zasalamel, on the other hand, was dressed simply in black.

Seong Mi-Na and Yun-Seong seemed to be arguing, if the fact Mi-na was holding a glass of wine far from Yun-Seong's reach was anything to go by. The young woman was laughing as she suddenly downed the whole drink making the young man whine in disappointment.

Siegfried Schtauffen and Hilde Von Krone were chatting quietly, which was interrupted when Hilde gave the blonde man a kiss on the cheek. She chuckled a little and dragged the other out of the room. Kilik laughed a little to himself stopping as soon as he saw _her_.

Xianghua was sitting in a chair with a glass of lemonade in her hands, glancing a little around the room. She was wearing a black cardigan, a red dress and shoes, matching a red hairpin she had put into her short brown hair.

_Oh god..._ Kilik said to himself. _How am I supposed to tell her?_

"Tonight's the night then, eh?"

Kilik jumped a little as a familiar voice spoke in his ear. He turned to find Maxi was standing behind him, a half full glass of wine in his hand. His dark eyes looked over to Kilik and then Xianghua, a smirk crossing his features. "You did tell me that you wanted to tell her how you feel..." Maxi said, running a hand through his black hair. "...So go get her, tiger!"

The brunette frowned, smelling the distinctive aroma of alcohol. "Dammit Maxi, you're drunk aren't you?" he asked.

Maxi only laughed loudly. "Just a little!" he announced, turning around. "Well, if you need me, I'll be talkin' to Mi-Na. Good luck Kilik!" He walked off, leaving his friend alone. Kilik only sighed at his drunken friend.

He shook his head and stood up straight, taking a couple deep breaths to calm himself down. Kilik gave himself a few mental reassurances before finally walking across the room. All the sound of the party was blocked out by him, his focus on what he was about to do.

He approached Xianghua, the butterflies re-emerging as he got closer.

This was it.

"X...Xianghua?" he asked, prompting the younger girl to look up and smile.

"Hey, Kilik. How are you feeling?" She asked cheerfully, not noticing Kilik's face becoming a little redder.

"I-I'm doing alright." He answered, mentally kicking himself for stuttering. "How about you?"

Xianghua giggled. "I'm doing good, thanks! Mitsurugi tried to flirt with me, but Cassandra came over and told him to back off." She looked up Kilik, suddenly noticing that he looked uncomfortable. "Hey, is something wrong?"

"Oh... It's nothing." The Brunette's response prompted a sceptical look from the girl. "Xianghua... Is it okay if I talk to you... in private?"

Xianghua tilted her head to the side a little. "Sure..." she answered, standing up and holding onto Kilik's hand. "Anywhere in particular?"

"Conservatory?" He suggested, earning a smile and a nod from Xianghua.

_This is it._ Kilik said to himself. _It's now or never._

Kilik and Xianghua sat in the conservatory, watching the falling snow outside. It was beautiful, especially with the bright full moon and all of the stars. It was just them; Setsuka was there when they came in, but she quickly left after she saw the two of them.

"It's really pretty isn't it Kilik?" Xianghua asked, gazing out of the window. Her eyes shifted to Kilik and a small frown crossed her face. "You've been avoiding me for pretty much the whole party."

Kilik swore in his mind. "W-Well... That's what-" He began.

"Is there something I've done wrong? Do you not like me anymore?"

The room fell silent, the only sound being the music in the other room, courtesy of Tira singing 'Last Christmas' at the top of her lungs.

Xianghua looked sad and angry at the same time, which made Kilik avert his eyes. "Recently, you seem to not like being around me, you get really anxious when I'm nearby and... And..." Xianghua stopped, her eyes glimmering. "...I always wonder why."

His eyes shifted backed to Xianghua, preparing himself. "It's just there's something I never told you." He said quietly running a finger across the scar on his cheek. "I just couldn't get the nerve."

Silence fell again.

Kilik gulped and breathed in. "Well... I've... always loved having you around but... I feel that..." he paused, dread building up in his throat. "...that I..."

Xianghua's expression also showed a sort of fear. "What are saying Kilik?"

_Here goes nothing. _"That I... wanted to be more than... just friends." He finally said, almost immediately covering his mouth.

"What...?" Xianghua responded, her eyes widened at the confession.

_Ah damn. I must ruined our relationship completely now. But, what is she going to say? Will she tell me to leave her alone and never speak to her again? Oh god, what am I supposed to do!_

The uncomfortable silence was broken by a giggle. When Kilik looked down, he saw that it was Xianghua. "That's what was bothering you?" she asked, looking at her friend with a smile. "You could have told me!"

"But I... I thought you would hate me for it."

The girl only placed a hand on top of Kilik's and laughed. She stopped and looked at Kilik gently. "Well, I haven't been too honest either." She responded, a blush blossoming across her face. "I've had... feelings for you too. I just didn't want to scare you."

The two sat in silence, relieved that their feelings were out in the open. "So you..." Kilik began.

Xianghua only nodded. "Yes... I love you Kilik, so much." She looked up and blinked. The young man looked up as well and saw a sprig of Mistletoe, a smile crossing his features.

The two gazed at each other and slowly, they gently kissed. All of the sounds of the party (Even the drunken singing) were blocked out, leaving the two in their own little world. Kilik didn't want it to end, being with the girl he loves.

The two separated and Xianghua placed her head on Kilik's shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. "Merry Christmas Kilik..." she said happily.

Kilik hugged her back, smiling. "Merry Christmas to you too, Xianghua."

_**OWARI**_

_**Merry Christmas to everyone! :D**_


End file.
